1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a social network service using the relationship of ontology and a method thereof, and in particular, to an apparatus for providing a social network service using the relationship of ontology and a method thereof for solving various problems by forming a network of people immediately sharing information and having social relationship in a location or space where the user is positioned by overcoming limits in various existing media services based on the Internet and constituting ontology related to service data, social relationship information, and a social tag in order to provide more active and intelligent social media service to a user in link with the service data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of general web services or retrieval services, service information is classified by categories of each service.
Accordingly, a user directly retrieves services classified by categories when the user wants to use the retrieval service.